All's Fair
by Duchesse Swan
Summary: It was never meant to be like this. She'd already fought for his love once. It wasn't fair that she had to fight again but it was exactly what she was going to do.


**All's Fair **

_**Prologue **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

She was falling. It had happened so fast that she didn't feel herself being pulled to the ground until it was too late.

Tears pooled in the corner of her eyes wavering, threatening to overtake her. She blinked them away furiously and gracefully twirled her body away from the bustle of her chambers. Everything that she had worked for and built was crumbling underneath. Her safe secure world was no more.

She'd known for certain when she'd seen him look at _her. _Bitterness filled her and the urge to laugh. The woman who occupied his mind was the ice to her fire. Where she was dark and alive, the other gel was made of everything light and still. To even be compared to the blonde made her want to give into a rage.

His looks were cold, his touches freezing, and his lips were always lifeless against her own now. He had stopped loving her. She didn't know when it had happened but he no longer loved her. The very same man that had once chased after her until she could no longer deny him was now casting those glances that he used to give her to another. The only man who had ever known every curve of her body, every deep thought that she possessed had vanished from her side. What had changed things? Had she done something wrong? Or had their love finally burnt out?

She wanted it back. She wanted him back. Her Henry, _her_ Henry, the one that would do anything for her. The one who had waited so patiently and ardently for them to be together. Where had he went?

She knew the answer but she didn't want to acknowledge it. It hurt too much. The idea of him being touched by another woman made her blood boil and her heart ache. She was just as possessive of him as he was her.

Part of her hungered to ask why he had fallen for the wench and why he despised her now. She couldn't ask him. Didn't dare too. He would merely lie to her. He didn't love her but he couldn't bear to let her go. The idea of her loving someone else would have repulsed him, she knew it. She knew him better than she knew herself. So, why couldn't he see that she felt the same?

Oh, how she needed to scream. She didn't for it would be too unseemly for her to do so with so many people around. That was the downside of being so high up. People surrounded and hounded day and night. No one was ever truly alone at court. Particularly her.

That didn't bother her until she found herself without Henry. Without Henry, the life of court lost it's shine and she lost her joy. Well, by damned she was going to get it back. The Seymour wench was just another one of his momentary obsessions. _She_ was his soul. A sense of determination overcame her and the familiar Boleyn smile crossed her face.

Already, she was forming a plan. It was going to require a lot of her old techniques and new ones but she could do it. She'd done it once before. He might not see it at the moment but he would come round to the truth. The truth that there was no one else out there who fit him as well as she did.

Her hands fell lovingly to her growing stomach. Besides, was it not she that had given him Elizabeth and very soon the King of England? Apprehension might have haunted her when she had been enceinte with her little girl but not now. The baby that she was caring was a boy. She knew it just as much as she knew that she was made of flesh and bone. Just as she knew that Henry belonged to her and no one else.

"Your Majesty?" An inquiring voice startled her out of her thoughts. "Is anything amiss?"

Blue eyes twinkled as she turned to address her favorite lady-in-waiting. "No, Nan, everything is fine." She raised her chin, "everything is fine."

* * *

**Disclaimer **Michael Hirst is the man getting the paychecks for The Tudors. All I've got is my overactive imagination.

**AN: **I've never been good with specifics but this all best begins during 2.08 and certainly before she catches Henry in the infamous lip lock with Jane. and then goes on to be all fantastic and AU. You might notice that I didn't mention who 'she' was until the very end (even though it should have been plainly obvious who 'she' was, haha.) Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed this! I know the prologue is short but future chapters won't be! Promise! Like I said, enjoy! And this is my first attempt at a serious fanfic/story ever so be nice to me. I like nice criticism if you review. -hinthint-


End file.
